Dan Lorge
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, U.S. |family = Holly Annette Clark (spouse) |nationality = English |occupation = Voice Actor Producer Director Writer |first_appearance = The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |agent = Tru Talent Agency }}Dan Lorge (born February 8, 1962 in Los Angeles County, California, U.S.) is a former American voice actor. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Cabinet Member (ep. 12), Black Cloud (ep. 33), Kuranari (ep. 36), Brazillian Anchor (ep. 53) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Villager 3 (ep. 2), Mourning Villager (ep. 23) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Hiromaki, Yutaka Kono (ep. 10), Kitahara (ep. 11), Jotaro (ep. 12) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Henya Kariwa, Shiro, Assassin (ep. 42), Shikijo (ep. 42), Chief Officer (eps. 43-45, 51-52), Soldier (ep. 46), Leader (ep. 49), Chief Soldier (ep. 52), Soldier (ep. 52), Hannya (ep. 52), Kasai (ep. 67), Cop (ep. 68, 72), Villager (ep. 69), Bureaucrat (ep. 81), Minister (ep. 81), Cop (ep. 82), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Barfly 3 (ep. 1), Descartes Lackey 3 (ep. 1), Townsman (ep. 3), Bus Driver (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - MP Boat Patrol (ep. 5) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Monzaemon, Masami Izumi (eps. 31, 36), RedVegiemon (ep. 47), WaruMonzaemon (ep. 49) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Haji (ep. 4) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Chikara Hada, Seadramon, Scubamon, Deputymon, RedVegiemon, Lou, Youngest Poi Brother *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Hyper Mushra, Katai *''Vandread'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Zanbarusu (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Shiyunsuke Kitagawa (ep. 32) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - KaratsukiNumemon (ep. 6), Airdramon (ep. 45), Gryphonmon (ep. 45) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Nuu *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Neil Olsen (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Cohen OVAs & Specials *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Derzerb, Yōhei Onuma, Zerbebuth (ep. 3), Takasato (ep. 4) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Professor Shizuma (Animaze Dub) Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Circus Boss' Lackey *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata (Geneon Dub) *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Battleship Officer 2, Nerredon's Aide *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman 1 (Animaze Dub) Trivia *He currently teaches acting at Take 2 Performers Studio in Reno, NV. *Due to his psuedonym of "Dan Martin", for the longest time Lorge's roles were all mis-credited to the actor of the same name. Unhelped by, coincidentally, Dan Martin's full name being "Dan Jacob Martin", aligning with Lorge's other psuedonym "Jake Martin". External Links *Dan Lorge at the Internet Movie Database *Dan Lorge at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment